Mobian boys Rainbow Rock
by Zeon Chaotic
Summary: After beating Mephiles and Nazo. Sonic, Shadow, Silver and their new friend Zeon get sent to another world to help a group of known as the rainbooms deal with a threat, but is this threat working alone or has Mephiles and Nazo come to destroy their world as well. It's up to them to join forces and destroy this evil. Before it destroys the two worlds.
1. chapter 1: meeting from two worlds part1

Our story begins in the city of Soleanna where two beings of chaos and destruction were reeking havoc. One was a big giant god like creature known as Solaris, the other was a red hedgehog with dark blue eyes, wearing white gloves, below the gloves is black rings and black sneakers with a yellow triangle shape on the front of the sneakers. This creature is known as Nazo, a being made from negative chaos energy. As the beings were destroying the city a flash of yellow light was seen on a platform. Four hedgehog like creatures stood there looking at the Solaris and Nazo. One was a silver hedgehog with yellow eyes, wearing white gloves and black and white boots with futuristic rings below the gloves.

The second is a black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills, red eyes and a white chest hair, he wore white gloves, yellow rings below his gloves and red, white and black sneakers.

The third was a blue hedgehog with green eyes, wearing white gloves, and red and white sneakers with a gold buckle.

The fourth and final is a green hedgehog with light blue streaks on his quills, ruby red eyes, he wore a red jacket, white gloves, blue pants, and red sneakers with a blue strap and a silver buckle.

Seven different color chaos emeralds circled around them and in a flash of white light they turned super. All four of them were golden yellow. They took off into the sky toward Solaris and Nazo.

"Okay Sonic, Shadow, and Silver you three take care of Solaris. Leave Nazo to me." The hedgehog with blue streaks on his quills said. The three other hedgehogs nod and flew off to fight Solaris. Zeon fought against Nazo delivering punches and kicks. While the three other hedgehogs did the same to Solaris. Both Solaris and Nazo were back to back and being surrounded by the four hedgehogs.

"Okay let's end this" Sonic said as he charges his Sonic wind.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Zeon said as his hands glow green.

"Let's send these freaks to hell." Shadow said as his hands glow yellow.

"This ends now." Silver said as his hands glow light blue.

"Sonic wind, chaos spear, psycho slash, dragon blast." The four hedgehogs said as they fired their attacks at the two enemies. They were vaporized in an instant.

Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Zeon flew down to the platform where their friends were waiting for them. Each in their super form having just beaten the dimensional monster and the chaos god. When they got to there, they and their friends looked forward to see lights flowing out of the creature. Suddenly there was a giant flash and everything turned black except for a tiny flame. In the void was Elise, Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Zeon.

"Did you destroy it?" Elise asked.

Shadow looked down and saw something, "No, we didn't"

Sonic, Silver and Zeon followed Shadow's gaze.

"That is the true form of Solaris." Sonic said

Elise looked down and saw a shining light growing brighter until it engulfed them. They suddenly found themselves in a familiar hallway. They looked ahead and saw a small white fire in front of them. Elise couldn't help think back to when she first saw Solaris.

/Flashback/

Her and her father stood in front of the chamber holding a small flame. As they both leaned in, he said," Look Elise. This is Solaris, the flame of hope."

Elise leaned in more and said, "It's so beautiful."

"When the flame has grown large enough, our world will change. Solaris will allow us to control time and move through history. People will be able to rectify past mistakes and avoid bitter fate."

"Will we be able to see momma?" Elise asked her dad full of hope.

He smiled at her. "Yes, Elise. We'll both be able to see your mother once again."

The king patted her on the head while she smiled. She looked at him and nodded happily. They then turned to walk away just before taking one more look at Solaris.

 **/flashback over/**

The group walked towards the camber and stared at the Solaris. Elise smiled and said,

"This is where everything began. Who knew such a tiny flame could bring such devastation?"

As Elise opened the chamber, Zeon said,

"Even the greatest of forests can be taken town by the smallest of sparks."

Elise nodded in agreement. She reached in, grabbing Solaris. "If we put out this flame, Solaris will never exist, and then we'll never have to worry about the Flames of Disaster, Right?"

Sonic, Silver, Zeon and Shadow nodded.

Elise face then turned sad. "But our encounter..." She then turned to Sonic. "You and I will never meet. It will never have happened." The hedgehogs could see her growing more and more sad. "I ... To tell the truth, I don't care what happens to the world!"

"Elise," Sonic started as she looked to him. "Just smile."

Elise gathered up her courage and was about to blow out the flame. Suddenly before she could, they felt the ground shake and energy pulsing behind them. They all turned to see ...

"Mephiles?!" They yelled shocked that the dark being was in front of them. It was indeed Mephiles, but he wasn't alone. Zeon looked at the being next to Mephiles.

"Nazo as well!" Zeon snaps. Both of them were badly injured and could barely stand.

"But how? You should be trapped with Solaris!" Shadow yelled at his doppelganger.

"And you should have been vaporized in that blast!" Zeon yelled at the god of chaos.

"Just before you destroyed Solaris, a small fraction of me escaped," Mephiles laughed at the fools.

"And I used chaos control to get away before I was finished." Nazo laughed as well.

"Did you really think you could be rid of us that easily?" Mephiles asked.

"Honestly? Yeah, we did," Sonic replied stepping up.

"Then allow us to change that!" Nazo yelled as he and Mephiles charges that them.

"Elise hurry!" Silver yelled as he, Sonic, Zeon and Shadow ran at Mephiles and Nazo.

Each of the six powered up a move and threw their arms forward. Sonic using his wind, Shadow using his chaos spear, Zeon using his dragon blast, Silver using his Psycho cut, Nazo using his negative discharge and Mephiles use his time powers. At the same time their attacks hit, Elise blew out the flame. Suddenly a hole opened between the hedgehogs, all six hedgehogs being sucked in within seconds of the hole opening.

When Zeon opened his eyes he saw he was floating in a vortex to a different world. As he looked around Nazo floated to him and kicked him in the back.

"You nuisance! I'll destroy you for messing with our plans!" Nazo said as he floated to Zeon, but got punched by Silver.

"I'm not letting you hurt him!" Silver said. Zeon and Silver collided with Nazo fighting with him throwing a variety of hand-to-hand combat attacks.

'I wonder if Sonic and Shadow are okay, and where are we heading?' Zeon thought.

In another universe, seven girls were sitting in a cafe. One of them handed a drink to a girl with purple hair. She had purple eyes, wears a light blue shirt, purple skirt with sparkle, purple cold legs and purple and pink legwarmers with black dress shoes. Her name was Twilight sparkle. In this world she was a human girl, in another she was an alicorn princess.

"Oh, I do hate that you've had to return in a time of crisis. We have so much catching up to do," a girl with purple hair with a blue tint said. She wore a pale blue shirt with elbow-length sleeves, a lilac skirt with three diamonds on it, lilac boots with blue and violet accents, a blue diamond barrette and a violet designer belt. Her name was Rarity.

"For starters, a certain blue-haired guitar player was just asking about you," a blonde girl with a southern accent said. She wore a white short sleeve shirt with green in the middle, a denim skirt, cowgirl boots with apples on them and a cowgirl hat. Her name was Applejack.

"Flash Sentry was asking about me?" Twilight blushed while playing with her hair. She then looked around and saw her friends were giving her a knowing smile. She cleared her throat and tried to compose herself. "Ahem. Isn't that nice?"

"Perhaps you could give us just the slightest bit of gossip from your world," Rarity said sipping her coffee.

"She's got an official title now," a purple dog on a pink haired girl's lap said. He was a purple dog with some green hairs on him and had a collar with spikes on it. Like Twilight, he was from another world and served as Twilight's assistant. Name was Spike

The girl had light pink hair with curls at each end, ivory yellow skin, teal eyes, and pink eyebrows. Her clothing attire consisted of a butterfly clip in her hair, a white tank-top, a grass-green skirt with three butterflies, knee-high pink socks with white polka dots and grass-green boots. She was Fluttershy

Spike imitated a trumpet fanfare and said, "The princess of friendship!"

"Wow! That's really impressive," a girl with red and yellow hair said. She had a purple t-shirt with a red and yellow sun on it with matching yin and yang in the center, a biker jacket over it, an orange skirt with a strip of yellow and purple on it and black and purple boots. She was Sunset Shimmer. She was not only from the same world as Twilight Sparkle, but also studied under Princess Celestia. Unfortunately her ambition to be greater lead her to abandon her studies and travel to another world. After a few 'mishaps', she finally learned what Celestia was trying to teach her. She looked down sadly. "Guess you really were Princess Celestia's prized pupil."

"She's even got her own castle." Spike bragged.

"A castle?! You have your own castle!" Rarity yelled, getting in Twilight's face and grabbing onto her. She quickly caught herself as her friend stared at her before taking out a handkerchief to clean Twilight's shirt after making her spill her drink. "Ooh, lovely."

When she was done, Twilight asked,

"What's new here? I mean, besides your school becoming the target of dangerous, magical creatures from Equestria?"

"Yeah. So that isn't exactly the only strange thing that's happened since you left," a girl with long, rainbow colored hair with bangs hanging in the right side of her face. Her clothing consists of a blue short-sleeved button up shirt and a white shirt with a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt logo on the chest. Her lower half consists of tight-fitting black bike shorts underneath a pink and white skirt, rainbow colored knee socks, and light blue Converse style high top boots. For accessories, she wore rainbow colored wristbands. Her name was Rainbow Dash. She pulled out her phone from her backpack and showed Twilight a video of her playing her guitar and gaining pony ears, a pony tail, and wings. "Pretty sweet, huh? It happens to all of us when we play."

Twilight thought for a moment then said,

"My crown was returned to Equestria, but some of it's magic must have remind here at Canterlot High. Now that we're all back together, we can use that magic on the sirens. Just like when we were able to use it on Sunset Shimmer. When she turned into that terrifying winged monster" Twilight realise what she just said and turned to Sunset Shimmer. "No offence."

"None taken." Sunset Shimmer said sadly before give a small laugh and smile. "I'm used to it."

"They'll never know what hit them!" Rainbow Dash yelled excitedly before showing off some karate moves.

Applejack caught one of her punches and smiled, "We got nothing to worry about now that Twilight's back."

"Oh. I'm pretty sure I could find something to worry about." Fluttershy said looking down before smiling. "But it won't be the sirens!"

"The sooner we do this, the better," Twilight agreed before asking the group. "Any idea where the Dazzlings might be?"

A girl with big pink hair waved her hand while drinking a rootbeer float. She had frizzy, big bright pink hair and pale pink skin. She had blue eyes and wore a white shirt with a heart on it. She also wore a blue jacket over her shirt. She wore a pink skirt with three balloons on it. She also wore blue boots with pink bows on them. She was Pinkie Pie.

She stopped waving to finish her drink then said while looking into her glass,

"There's a big party tonight for all the bands who signed up to be in the showcase. That would include the Dazzlings."

Everyone smiled at that idea. Twilight wiped away a smudge on Pinkie's cheek.

"Looks like we have a party to crash."

At the party, everyone was staying in their own groups while glaring at the others. Meanwhile six out of the seven girls were at the table keeping an eye out for the sirens. Pinkie was stuffing her face with cookies. In one group, Snips and Snails were throwing gang signs at Flash Sentry's band.

Flash was about to punch one of them before stopping himself. He turned around and said angrily,

"I'm gonna get more punch." As he walked away, he bumped into someone. He caught her before she could fall and saw it was a certain pony princess. "Twilight?"

"Hehe ... Bumped ... into ... always... doing," Twilight Sparkle said trying to make words but couldn't.

Flash stood her up. "What are you doing here? You came back for the big competition, right?"

"Something like that."

"Not that there's gonna be any real competition. No one here wants this as bad as my band does," Flash said proudly as the Dazzling entered the room.

Rainbow Dash noticed the dazzlings looking over their work. She took a piece of chocolate and threw it at Twilight. Twilight turned around and saw Rainbow moving her head in a certain direction. Twilight turned and saw three girls looking around with smug expressions.

"Can you excuse me for just a minute?" Twilight said before she and the others follow, but not before Pinkie stashed some cookies in her hair.

The sirens looked over the room and saw everyone arguing. The lead girl with vivid orange hair and luminous gold highlights, Adagio, exclaimed in mock surprise,

"Oh, no! No one's mingling! It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute!"

A girl with moderate cerulean and dark blue hair, Sonata, looked at the drink in her hand and said worried,

"It's the fruit punch, isn't it? I knew I used too much grape juice."

Adagio sighed. "It's not the fruit punch. It's us!"

"But the punch is awful too", a girl with moderate purple hair and turquoise highlights in two pony tails said. Aria.

"What do you know about good fruit punch?" Sonata questioned Aria.

"More than you."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"This is just the kick off party, girls," Adagio said evilly. "Imagine what a tissy they'll be in when the battle of the bands starts."

"There isn't gonna be a battle of the bands!" Twilight yelled at them. "We're gonna make sure of that!"

Sunset Shimmer nodded as her friends prepared to attack the Dazzlings.

"Alright girls. Lets do this," Twilight said as she and her friends joined hands. As they did energy started to form above them. The dazzling looked worried at was happening. "Friendship is mag-!"

Twilight didn't get to finish as two objects fell and hit the ground. One between the two groups while the other hit the snack table and broke it. Everyone stood in shock until Rainbow Dash let go of her friends hands at went to see the one in front of them. She was shocked to see it was a guy. He had blue spiky hair with a white undershirt and a blue short sleeve hoodie, white gloves, blue pants, red and white shoes and four rings on his right hand.

The stranger groaned before coming to. Rainbow Dash couldn't help but stare as he revealed his green eyes. He stood up while shaking his head. He gave a quick look around before asking,

"Where am I?"

"Um, you're at Canterlot High," Rainbow answered still staring at him.

"Canterlot High? Where in Mobius is that?" The bluenette asked before looking around for someone. "Shadow! Where are you?"

"Chaos Blast!" A voice yelled from under the table rubble before it was all blown away by some yellow energy.

When the smoke cleared it showed a teen with black hair and red highlights. He had a black shirt on with a strange symbol in the center, a black jacket, fingerless gloves with yellow rings around his wrist, black pants with a spiked knee pad on his left leg, red, white and black shoes, a black choker around his neck, and he had three rings on his left hand. Twilight and Pinkie couldn't help but notice his red eyes.

"Over here," he said as he got up.

When to two saw each other they both yelled, "AAAHH! What happened to you?! What happened to me?! What happened to you?!"

The two look at themselves then each other. The blue head said, "We're ... human."

The dark hair looked around before asking, "Where's Mephiles, Nazo, Silver and Zeon?"

"They're not here. I think."

"Um ... Excuse me?" Twilight asked getting the duo's attention. "Who are you two?"

The bluenette smirked and said, "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Adventurer and the Fastest thing alive!"

"Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. The ultimate lifeform and master of chaos," the other said.


	2. Chapter 2: meeting part 2

**Hey everyone and everypony I forgot to let you all know I don't own the plot for this story it goes to another author pyrus0zero. I don't own sonic characters they belong to Sega and my little pony belongs to Hasbro, but the OC I do own.**

Everyone stared at the duo who just introduced themselves as Sonic and Shadow. No one knew what to make of it. On top of that, they were calling themselves Hedgehogs. One claimed to be the fastest thing alive while the other called himself the ultimate life form. Everyone was speechless until a cracking sound was heard. The energy from the portal caused part of the roof to fall. Straight onto the Crusaders. Before anyone could react, Sonic and Shadow ran to the rescue.

"Shadow. You go high, I'll go low," Sonic yelled.

"Right!" Shadow yelled.

Shadow jumped high into the air and with one punch destroyed the rock. At the same time Shadow jumped, Sonic used his speed and in the blink of an eye, Sonic grabbed the Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo and got them out of the way. Unfortunately one piece of the rock was still heading for Apple Bloom.

"Apple Bloom! Look out!" Applejack yelled at her sister, but she was too frozen in fear.

The second Shadow's feet touched the ground and Sonic put the girls down, they turned and shot their techniques at the last piece.

"Chaos spear/Sonic wind!"

The two attacks collided with the rock and completely obliterated it. Everyone was shocked at what they had just witnessed. The two strangers not only saved the Crusaders, but used strange powers to do so. In a blur of pink, Pinkie Pie was zipping back and forth between the two.

"Wow! That was amazing! How did you do that? You two are hedgehogs? Where are you from? Are you from another world like Twilight? What's it like there? Do you wanna be friends? Do you have a girlfriend?" Pinkie Pie asked both but directed the last one to Shadow.

The former hedgehogs looked at each other, then back to her before Shadow said,

"In order: thanks, yes, Mobius, yes, it's ok, sure, and no."

Pinkie's face lit up as she then started to jump up and down. "Maybe you guys can help us against the Dazzlings!"

"Who are the Dazzlings?" Sonic asked.

"They're the Dazzlings," Pinkie pointed at a trio of girls. "They're a group of demons trying to take over the world with their mind controlling music."

"Really?" Shadow questioned as he and Sonic looked at them.

"Let's do this, Shadow," Sonic said as winds started to swirl around him.

"Right," Shadow said as yellow energy started to flow out of him.

They were about to charge at the girls until someone yelled, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"

As everyone turned their heads to see a woman with light green, pink, purple and blue hair and another with midnight blue hair. Sonic's and Shadow's powers dispelled. They were principal Celestia and her sister vice-principal Luna. In front of them were two new teens, the Rainbooms, the Dazzlings, and a roof with a missing piece.

"Well?" Luna asked eyeing everyone.

"Principal Celestia! Those new kids were about to be mean us," Adagio faked a plea.

"Is that so?" Celestia looked at the two boys.

"Kinda?," Sonic answer awkwardly.

"Well, if you two feel that you need to settle something with these girls then why not do it in a peaceful way?"

"Such as?" Shadow inquired.

Celestia showed the boys a flyer. "The battle of the bands competition."

Sonic and Shadow knew something was up with the two women, but had to let it go. Sonic leaned over to Shadow and whispered,

"What do you think, Shadow?"

Shadow thought for a moment before answering, "We're in a different world so we might as well play along."

Sonic nodded before turning to the Dazzlings. "We accept and we'll beat you and anyone in our way!"

This caused everyone except The Rainbooms to yell at the two. Adagio smirked as things were turning in her favor.

"This group is seriously overconfident. They think they can beat everybody! Claiming that it will be so easy."

"Not if the Great and Powerful Trixie has anything to say about it!" Trixie yelled in third person.

"Whatever Trixie! Nobody is gonna be us. Especially to some newbies like them," Flash yelled with his band backing him up. "We're the best here at CHS!"

"No, the Crusaders are going to win!" Applebloom yelled back.

Soon enough everyone was arguing except for the few. The Dazzlings stood back and enjoyed while their ruby red gems on their necklaces absorbed a sparkling pastel green mist. The Rainbooms looked around concerned, and Sonic and Shadow were looking around cautiously.

Once the sirens were finished, Adagio noticed The Rainbooms weren't under their spell.

"I think we found what we're looking for. Or rather it found us." She smiled to her sisters, but Sonata don't get it. "Magic! Don't you see? Everyone else has fallen under our spell, but not those girls. Those girls are special."

They smirked as they watched the girls snuck out. Aria turned her head and saw Sonic and Shadow sneaking out the window. She nudged her sisters and said, "Those boys are pretty special too."

Sonata smiled and said, "Not to mention cute."

"If we can get their powers plus the girls, We'll be invincible," Aragio agreed. "And it will be great to have some cute boys as our slaves."

Outside in front of the school, the girls were having a meeting.

"It doesn't make any sense," Twilight said. "I should have been able to create the spark that would help us break their spell. That's how it worked before!"

"But to defeat me, you drew magic from the crown I was wearing," Sunset Shimmer added.

"Those aren't opponents you can't beat with sheer force," a voice said to the side. The girls turned their heads and saw Sonic and Shadow standing there.

Pinkie Pie jumped up and ran over to them. She gasped and said,

"You're those boys that fell from the sky."

"Yeah, that's us," Sonic laughed nervously as she got in his face. "Just dropping by."

"What did you mean when you said we can't beat them with sheer force?" Rainbow Dash asked them.

"Think about it. You said they use mind controlling music, right?" Shadow asked Pinkie pie.

She nodded while jumping up and down. "Yep. Yep."

"Then we should fight fire with fire."

"Or in this case: music with music," Sonic added.

"That's right!" Sunset Shimmer yelled. "Their magic comes from music so we need to use the same kind of magic to beat them."

"That's it!" Twilight said getting an idea. "Girls, when you play music, you transform now right?"

"Yep," Applejack answered. "Ears, tail, the whole shabang."

"So maybe the way to use that magic to defeat the sirens is by playing a musical counterspell,"

"You mean like a song?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uh-huh. And in order to free everyone who's been exposed to the siren's spell, we'll need them all to hear it."

Everyone thought for a moment until it came to Rarity. She shot up and said, "The band competition. That's the next time we can be certain everyone will be at the same place at the same time."

"Guess The Rainbooms are the band to beat," Applejack said putting a hand on Rainbow Dash's shoulder.

"You mean The Rainbooms and The Freedom Fighters," Sonic interrupted.

"What do you mean by that?" Rainbow Dash asked getting up.

"We're entering as well and will help you guys out," Sonic answered.

"And why would we need you help?" Rainbow walked over to them.

"Two bands are better than one," Sonic smirked. "Plus, are you afraid of a little competition?"

"Ha, as if," Rainbow laughed in Sonic's face. Everyone could see sparks flying between the two until Shadow and Applejack pulled them away from each other.

"As he was saying. This way, things will be easier for both of us and we'll have a better chance at defeating the Dazzlings, but first me and Sonic need to find our friends Zeon and Silver." Shadow said. Before the girls could say anything, a portal opened from the statue and two boys fell out and landed on their stomachs. The groups ran towards the boys on the ground. Sonic and Shadow stopped and looked at the two boys.

The first is a boy with spiky silver hair, wearing a light blue futuristic jacket, white t-shirt, gray pants, white fingerless glove with light blue circles on the back and palm and black and light blue boots.

The second boy with green spiky hair with light blue highlights, wearing a red jacket, white t-shirt, blue pants, red and light blue sneakers with a black strap and silver buckle.

"Ow my head, you okay Silver?" Zeon asked shocked, looking at Silver.

"Yeah, I'm okay. How about you Zeon?" Silver said surprised by seeing Zeon human.

"Silver, Zeon thank chaos you're both okay." Sonic said as he walked to them and high-fived them. Sunset Shimmer and Applejack stared at Zeon and Silver and began to blush.

After an hour of Sonic and Shadow explaining the situation with The Rainbooms, both Silver and Zeon agreed to help them.

"Ok. Let's do it! I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends: Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Applejack, my dog Spike, and you've met Pinkie pie."

Shadow and Twilight shook hands. While Shadow smiled at her, Twilight couldn't help looking away while blushing. Pinkie saw this and unknowingly felt jealous at it.

"Pleasure to meet you. These two are our friends Zeon and Silver." Shadow introduced.

"Well now that's settled. I think it's best if Twilight becomes the newest member," Rarity said. All the girls, except for Sunset Shimmer, happily agreed and crowded around Twilight. Zeon notice Sunset wasn't happy.

"Hey Sonic, Shadow, Silver. I was thinking we need one more member for our band." Zeon as he walks to Sunset Shimmer. "And I'm thinking Sunset Shimmer would be perfect. What do you guys think?" Zeon asked. Sonic gives a thumbs up, Silver nods, and shadow just crosses his arm and shrugs. "It's settled welcome to the freedom fighters Sunset shimmer." Zeon said as he bows, this causes Sunset to blush bright red.

"So what are you gonna play? Triangle? Sousaphone? Theremin? " Pinkie asked Twilight while blowing the second instrument in her face then playing a eerie sound with the third. "So magical."

"I think I might take a little too long to learn how to play something with these," Twilight said moving her hands around.

"You've never used your hands before?" Shadow asked.

"I'm from another world where I'm a pony princess," Twilight answered.

"A pony princess?" Shadow raised one eyebrow then laughed. "Well considering we're talking hedgehogs from another world. I have no right to criticize."

"Are there only hedgehogs in your world?" Fluttershy asked

"No. Our world is full of talking animals." Sonic replied

Fluttershy gasped, "You have talking animals in your world? Oh I would love to go there." Fluttershy blushed.

"Well maybe some day I'll take you to our world." Sonic said.

Twilight thought for a moment and said, "I think I'll just sing."

"Like in lead singer?" Rainbow Dash asked instantly going to Twilight's side. "Cuz that's usually my gig. This being my band and all."

"It's 'our' band," Applejack cut in. "And of course as lead singer. She's the one with the magical know how to help us pull this thing off."

"Ok, fine," Rainbow Dash said. "I'll just use this as a chance to home my already insanely good guitar skills"

Shadow leaned over to Pinkie and whispered, "Can't you say 'Ego much?"

Pinkie giggled and said, "You're funny."

"It's only temporary," Twilight said. "And we don't have to win. We just have to perform during the first round of the competition."

"So let's get cracking on that counter-spell," Rainbow Dash said excitedly.

"Well that's just it I don't know any," Twilight admitted nervously before turning to the Freedom Fighters. "What about you guys?"

"Don't ask me. Shadow and Zeon are the magical ones." Sonic pointed at his dark and green look-a-likes.

"What? I thought you all were magic." Twilight asked.

"No. Sonic controls wind, Silver uses psychic powers, while me and Zeon harnesses the chaos force." Shadow explained. "And I don't know one either."

"Me neither." Zeon said.

Everyone sighed sadly after hearing that. Seeing her friends getting depressed, Twilight said,

"But I'm sure we can figure out how to write one."

"Totally!" Spike said. "Twilight can write spells like it's nobody's business. That's pretty much how she became a princess in Equestria."

"Technically I helped finish a spell," Twilight admitted. "And there was a little more to it than that Spike."

"Yeah, whatever," Spike said.

"So the dog can talk," Sonic said crouching down to Spike's level.

"That's amazing." Zeon said.

"So you guys are not surprised?" Spike asked a little disappointed.

"We're talking hedgehogs back in Mobius," Silver answered. "A talking animal meeting another isn't all that surprising."

"I've got this," Twilight said.

"That might be easier said than done, Twilight," Shadow said. "Learning spells is one thing creating one is another."

"I have to try," Twilight said as she picked up her dog. "Come on, Spike."

"We should get going too," Sonic said as Shadow, Silver and Zeon nodded before they turned away.

"Wait." Applejack stopped them. "Where y'all going?"

"Well the last time we were here, Spike and I spent the night at the library," Twilight answered.

"And we just come to this world so it's not like we have a play to stay either," Zeon replied.

"Are you crazy? We're besties now! Slumber party at my house!" Pinkie yelled before hugging Twilight. As all the girl got excited, Pinkie turned to the boys. "You guys too!"

This made Sonic, Silver, Zeon and Shadow a little uncomfortable.

"Slumber parties are more of a ... girl thing," Sonic said looking away.

"Plus do you think your folks will mind boys in the house?" Shadow added.

"I just live with my sister so it's ok," Pinkie smiled. Sonic, Silver, Zeon and Shadow looked at each other then back at Pinkie Pie.

The group nodded and walked to Pinkie Pie's home. Meanwhile behind the school the Sirens were disgusting their plans to get Sonic and Shadow hypnotized.

"So how do we plan to get those two hot boys under our control?" Aria asked.

"Maybe we can help you with your problem." A voice said.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Adagio ordered.

A dark vortex opened up and two figures came out of it. The first was a boy with spiky light blue hair, wearing a light blue jacket, under that jacket a white T-shirt, blue pants, white fingerless gloves, above the gloves are black ring on his wrist, and half red and blue sneakers.

The second figure was a boy that looked like Shadow except his streaks on his hair were gray and he had no mouth.

"Who are you two?" Adagio asked.

"I am Mephiles the dark and this is the negative chaos god Nazo. We heard you talking about Sonic and Shadow, and we thought we could help you." Mephiles said.

"Also there are two other boys with them, their names are Silver and Zeon. These four heros messed with our plans for conquest." Nazo said.

"We can help you beat your foes as well as ours, and together we'll rule the world." Mephiles said. Adagio was thrilled with that idea.

"Very well we accept your offer Nazo and Mephiles." Adagio said.

'Heh, these wenches have no idea what we are really after. Soon their magic source will be ours.' Nazo thought.


	3. Chapter 3: the sleepover

**Hello my fellow readers. The next chapter is here. I hope you enjoy also I want to thank the people following my story to this point.**

In front of Pinkie Pie's house, stood the seven girls and the four boys. Unsurprisingly it was a pink two story house. The roof looked like it was a darker shade of pink and the bushes were shaped like balloons. The trail to the front door was made of colored rocks and there was a grey car in the driveway.

Pinkie was jumping up and down and said, "Welcome to my home! Oh and it looks like my sister Maud is here!"

The girls went in while the boys just stared at the house. Sonic leaned over to Shadow and asked,

"Are we really going into a pink house for a girl's slumber party just to have a place to stay?"

"Like you said, we need a place," Shadow sighed before following the girls. "Let's get this over with."

"Can you believe we're staying at a girl's slumber party for the night?" Silver asked Zeon.

"I know right, crazy, but we need to stay focused and find Nazo and Mephiles before they do something to this world." Zeon replied as he and Silver followed behind Sonic and Shadow.

Inside they went to the living room and met a grey skin woman with a neutral expression. She had straight long purple hair and wore a greenish blue sweater. She took a look at all the people her sister brought in before she stopped at Sonic and Shadow. She gave them a studying look before asking,

"Pinkie, who are these four boys?"

"Oh that's Shadow, Silver, Zeon and Sonic. They're four powerful hedgehogs from another world to help us battle these witches from Twilight's world in a battle of the bands competition, but since they just came here they don't have a place to stay so can they stay here please?" Pinkie said/asked her sister.

"Sure," Maud said walking away. Before she left, she turned to the boys. "You four sleep on the couch."

Even though she said it calmly, Sonic, Zeon, Silver and Shadow could feel the killer intent behind it. They all gulped before nodding their heads. Pinkie smiled and gave a sister a hug,

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Pinkie said.

Pinkie let go before going into the kitchen to grab some snacks. Sonic leaned over to Fluttershy and whispered,

"Are they really related?"

Fluttershy leaned to him and replied,

"Yeah, but we have a hard time believing it too."

Sonic and Fluttershy smiled to each other. Once they notice what they were doing, they looked away blushing. Shadow went to the kitchen to see if Pinkie needed any help while everyone else went to Pinkie's room. In the kitchen, Pinkie was using a chair to grab some chips. Suddenly the chair tipped over and she fell down. Pinkie Pie waited for the impact, but it didn't come.

When she opened her eyes she saw she was in Shadow's arms. Shadow smiled and said,

"Thanks for dropping by."

Pinkie blushed while Shadow held her. Once she was on her feet, she laughed nervously before quickly running up to her room. Shadow looked confused at this before looking down. He reached down and grabbed the forgotten bag of chips before following her.

Later everyone was in Pinkie's room doing their own thing. Sonic and Rainbow Dash were playing a videogame against each other while Applejack and Silver watched, Fluttershy was playing with Spike, Pinkie Pie was on her laptop, Sunset Shimmer and Rarity were getting on her phone, and Shadow, Zeon and Twilight were working on their own songs.

"Status update: okey dokey lokey," Pinkie Pie said as she typed happily before stealing a quick glance at Shadow. "And met a really nice guy."

Rarity just finished setting up her phone and took a selfie with Sunset and Fluttershy. When she took a look at it she saw Spike had photobombed her with a funny face in the background. Rarity turned to Spike annoyed while the other girls laughed.

Sonic was making angry face while Rainbow Dash had a smug smirk on her face. They were playing a racing game and Rainbow was in the lead while Sonic was trying to pass her. They were in the the final lap and she then felt like bragging.

"You wanna pass me. But you can't pass me. You can't ..." Rainbow stopped when she saw the screen. "You passed me?"

"Drift the turn, speed ahead, and finish!" Sonic jumped up and got in Rainbow's face. "Take that!"

"Well looks like you lose, Rainbow," Applejack laughed at her friend's misfortune. Silver chuckled as well.

"Yeah, whatever," Rainbow pouted. She turn to Shadow, Zeon and Twilight. "Hey you three. How's the counter-spell coming?"

"Huh? Oh good. Great." Twilight said flipping through the pages of her book. "Shadow?"

"It's getting there," Shadow said without looking away from his book. "Zeon how's it going on your side?" Shadow asked.

"Huh, it's almost done." Zeon said as he scratched his head.

Twilight turned to her animal loving friend and said, "Thanks for letting me use your notebook, Fluttershy. I really like the songs you wrote for the Rainbooms."

"Thanks," She said before sighing sadly looking at Rainbow Dash who was demanding a rematch with Sonic. "Hopefully one day we'll get a chance to play it."

Rarity sat next to Twilight and said, "Twilight, I think I speak for all of us when i say: I don't know what we were have done if you haven't come back."

"Uh huh," her friends agreed.

"Thanks girls. And I appreciated you boys helping us out," she said as she and her friends turn to the guys.

Zeon smiled and set the book down. "It's no problem." Zeon starts. "Yea we're glad to help some new friends." Silver said.

"Besides it's not like we're going anywhere any time soon."Sonic finished.

Suddenly the doorbell ranged. Pinkie Pie jumped up and said, "Pizza's here!"

"Last one there has to pay for it!" Sonic yelled before taking off and was quickly follow by the rest.

Twilight still sat where she was and looked sadly at what was really in the book. She sighed before putting the book in the drewer.

"Are you coming, Twilight?" a voice behind her asked.

This made her jump and fall to the ground. She looked up and saw Shadow was still in the room. He walked over and offered her a hand. Twilight accepted it and was pulled onto her feet. She laughed before saying,

"Shadow. You surprised me."

"Sorry about that," Shadow apologized.

They both stood there in silence until Twilight chose to break it, "Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"I..."

"Hey!" Zeon yelled from downstairs. "Hurry up you two before it's all gone!"

Shadow chuckled before taking Twilight's hand. She blushed at this. She quickly looked that their hands then back to Shadow's face. He smiled before saying, "Come on."

Twilight smiled. She nodded and said, "Ok."

Later that night while everyone was asleep, one pony princess was still awake. She quietly grabbed the notebook and went downstairs to work. She put the pen in her mouth and started to write. After a while she looked over what she did and shook her head.

She spat the pen out and sighed, "No that's not gonna work."

"Hey Twilight," a voice said behind her. For a second she thought it was Shadow again, but saw it was Sunset Shimmer. "You're up late."

Twilight smiled nervously and hid her work. "Just looking over the counter-spell. We only get one shot at this so it has to be perfect."

"That maybe true, but you still need rest," another voice said.

"I agree on that." Said a different voice this time it was Shadow, and Zeon, but this time they were shirtless.

Twilight and Sunset stared at them for a quick second before they caught themselves . Twilight shook her head and asked,

"Shadow? What are you doing up?"

"The couch was a little hard to sleep on," he replied while rubbing his neck.

"What about you Zeon?" Sunset asked him.

"Eh, had trouble sleeping on the floor." Zeon replied .

Shadow grabbed a glass of water and leaned against the counter. "So what are you girls doing up?"

"I wanted to look over the counter-spell," Twilight replied.

"Couldn't sleep," Sunset replied. "Are you guys gonna be ok? The competition starts tomorrow and you guys didn't get any practice in."

"We'll be fine," Zeon smiled. "Besides we have a plan."

"We really are lucky you guys here," Sunset said opening the fridge behind her.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," Twilight said sadly. Shadow looking down at her and gave her a questioning look.

"Who needs this much whip cream?" Sunset Shimmer asked no one. "Must be nice to have everyone always looking to you for answers to their problems instead of waiting for you to cause a problem."

"Just because everyone expects something from you doesn't mean it's guaranteed to happen."

"But that doesn't stop them from expecting it."

"It only makes things harder because the last thing you wanna do is..."

"Let everybody down," Twilight and Sunset said at the same time.

Once they realized what they said they smiled to each other while Shadow and Zeon smiled at them while taking a sip of water. Sunset closed to fridge, Everyone saw that Maud was standing right in front of her. Sunset jumped back, Twilight gasped, and Shadow and Zeon spit out their water.

"Boulder was hungry," Maud said as she pulled up a small rock.

She reach in a cabinet and took out a box of crackers. As she poured the crackers on the rock, Sunset walked back from Maud while Shadow cleaned up the water. Maud then turned and walked away with the rock and crackers.

"I still can't get over the fact that she's related to Pinkie Pie," Sunset whispered to Twilight, Zeon and Shadow.

"You and me both," Twilight whispered back.

"Same here," Shadow added.

"No questions here." Zeon said.

They all smiled before Sunset Shimmer yawned and said, "I better get some sleep. Good luck with the counter-spell you three. Not that you'll need it. It must be a cakewalk for a princess and the ultimate life form."

"Yeah. I'm gonna head back to bed as well. Night Shadow and Twilight." Zeon said.

As Sunset Shimmer and Zeon walked away, Twilight looked down sadly. Shadow put his hand on her shoulder and asked, "What's wrong, Twilight?"

"Shadow," Twilight started.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could ... um help me?"

"What do you mean?"

Twilight slid the notebook to Shadow. He looked inside and chuckled a bit. She looked offended until he pulled out his notebook and passed it to her. Once see looked over it, she saw the notebook was completely blank. This made her laugh.

Shadow smiled to hear. "Looks like we both need help."

She smiled back to him. "Looks like it."

Little did they know they had started leaning towards each other. Once they saw this, they instantly backed away and hid their blushing faces with each other's book. When they both finally turned to each other, Shadow said,

"Before writing a counter-spell, you should learn how to write."

"Yeah, but like I said before. I'm not use to having hands."

"You know I can teach you how to write."

"Really?" Twilight asked excitedly.

"Sure." Shadow sat down next to her. "But in exchange, tell me about things in your world."

Twilight got nervous having Shadow so close to her. "I don't know where to start."

Shadow picked up a pen and gave it to Twilight. "How about at the beginning?"

"Ok, but only if you tell me about your's" Twilight took the pen and Shadow nodded. "The world of Equestria is ruled by two sisters..."

Back at an empty school, Nazo and Mephiles stood in a classroom talking to each other.

"So these girls... The school has been going on about having some magic power?" Mephiles asked.

"Yes, they say the girls are quite unsure of their powers." Nazo replies.

"So with the chaos emeralds, the Sirens necklaces and now the six girls with magic from a different world. We can become even stronger than before." Mephiles smirks.

"Yes and all we have to do is make sure everything goes according to plan." Nazo replies.

"Soon we'll rule this world as well as the other two worlds." Mephiles said as he starts to laugh along with Nazo.


	4. Chapter 4: band practice

Well guys and girls here it is chapter 4 of mobian boys rainbow rocks. Hope you enjoy and make sure to support me for a sequel.

The next morning, Twilight woke up to find herself leaning on the table she and Shadow were working on. She looked around and saw Shadow was nowhere to be found. As she stood up, she notice there was a blanket covering her from her shoulders. This brought a smile to her face. She must have fallen asleep and Shadow put it on her.

She moved to the living room and saw all four mobians; Sonic, Silver, Zeon and Shadow were missing. She looked around and noted that she was currently the only one awake. She shrugged her shoulders and went to the bathroom to freshen up. On her way there she saw Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack and Pinkie Pie exiting Pinkie's room.

"Morning girls!" Twilight said to them.

"Morning, Twi," Fluttershy yawned.

"Morning," Pinkie said still full of energy.

"Y'all going to the bathroom too?"

Twilight asked.

"Yeah, gotta get ready so we can kick those Siren's butt!" Applejack smashed her fist into her hand. Pinkie nodded.

"Well, let's go together." Sunset Shimmer suggested.

Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight and Pinkie agreed. Once they got close to the door, they heard voices and running water. They all leaned their ears to the door to listen better.

"How long do you think we'll be here Shadow?" One voice asked with a swishing sound. Obviously it was Sonic and it sounded like he was brushing his teeth.

"Who knows." another voice replied. That was Shadow and by the sound of it he was taking a shower. The thought of that made Twilight's and Pinkie's faces red.

"So you think we might be here forever?" Zeon asked.

"Seems a little boring here though. Other than this Sirens business, there doesn't look like much happens here." Silver said

"True."Sonic said."And school? Really!?!"

"Well at least one of us can easily go through it." Zeon said .

"Oh sure. If I had the top minds of the world to teach me in an orbiting space station and have the brain of a computer, I'd be smart too." Sonic said. The girls didn't know what to make of that.

"No, you wouldn't. You can barely sit still for one minute." Shadow said

"Hehe. Yeah you're right. Can't we just use the chaos emeralds to make a portal there? We made a portal to my world."Silver asked

"No we can't. We only got to your world cause it was not only connected to our own, but because it was alternate future version of it." Shadow started.

" Where we are now is a completely different universe that's maybe light years from Mobius. We're very lucky we didn't end up as scattered atoms. Beside even if we could, just the four of us can't make that big of a jump even with all seven." Zeon said

"Hard to believe to the chaos emeralds were turned into these rings." Sonic said

This made the the girls sad, but couldn't tell what was sadder. The fact that they wanted to leave or the fact that they couldn't. Twilight figured out how to travel in between her two worlds, but Sonic, Silver, Zeon and Shadow could never return to their home. And never see any of their friends again.

"(sigh) I am gonna miss everyone, but mostly beating up Eggman." Zeon said.

"Yeah. I'm kinda worried about that. Do you think everyone will be alright without us?" Sonic asked.

"Everyone, yeah. Amy, no. Hehehe. She's probably missing you like crazy." Silver said. Fluttershy narrowed her eyes in jealousy.

"What about Rouge? Won't she miss Shadow too?" Sonic asked after spitting. This time it was Pinkie and Twilight's turn to be jealous.

"It's not like that. We're only teammates, nothing more." Shadow argued.

"Same with me and Amy." Sonic said

"Except Rouge doesn't stalk me wherever I go. Hand me a towel. Thanks."

"Hehe. True and I'm especially not gonna miss that hammer of hers." Zeon said.

"Or her surprise hugs while getting us mixed up." Sonic, Silver, Zeon and Shadow shared a laugh. "So ... what's between you and Fluttershy?" Silver asked.

Fluttershy's face turned completely red when she heard that. They heard Sonic talk nervously. "Fluttershy? There's nothing between us."

"You mean 'not yet' " Zeon chuckled.

"Well ... I ... she ...we're." If it were possible, Fluttershy's face was getting redder. Fluttershy turned her head and saw Twilight, Applejack, Sunset, and Pinkie all laughing at her. She then went all shy.

"Hehehehe. You so got a thing for her." Shadow asked as he laughed with Silver and Zeon.

"Oh yeah? What about you?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"What about me?" Shadow asked.

"Don't think we didn't notice you getting close with two certain girls." This time it was Twilight's and Pinkie's turn to blush while Fluttershy smiled at them

"There isn't anything between me, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie." Shadow argued.

"I didn't say 'Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie'. I just said 'two certain girls'. And don't you mean 'not yet.' " They could practically see Sonic's smug face as he just used Shadow's own words against him.

Zeon and Silver laughed.

"Hey don't think we forgot about you Zeon." Shadow said.

"What're you talking about?" Zeon asked.

"Don't play dumb we know you have a thing for Miss Shimmer." Silver said. This caused both Zeon and Sunset Shimmer to blush.

"What, no it's not like that." Zeon said while blushing.

Silver, Sonic and Shadow just laughed.

"Oh yeah, well let's not forget that Silver has a thing for the cowgirl." Zeon said. Silver and Applejack blushed.

"What, no we are just friends." Silver said.

"Whatever let's go!" Shadow said

The girls suddenly heard the door unlock. They quickly hid themselves in the nearest room. They left a crack in the door and saw Sonic, Silver, Zeon and Shadow leaving the bathroom. Once they were gone, the three let out a breath they were holding.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked surprising them. They turned and saw Maud.

"Umm nothing." Fluttershy replied nervously. "What are you doing here?"

Maud gave her a blank look. "This is my room."

The girls looked around and saw it was indeed her room. It looked like a stranded bedroom except it had rocks everywhere. All the rocks were on shelves and labeled. On the nightstand was Boulder.

"Umm we're just gonna go now" Applejack said.

"... ok"

With that they left and went to the bathroom. Once they were done, they went down stairs. When they got there they saw, Sonic and Silver laying on the couch with apples in their hands watching TV and Shadow and Zeon working in their books with cups of coffee. None of the girls could face them so they when into the kitchen to grab their breakfast.

Once the rest of the Rainbooms were down, they all met in the living room. Sonic was sitting in a chair turned backwards, Shadow was leaning against a wall, Silver sat on the floor and Zeon sat on the couch. Twilight, Pinkie and Rarity were on the couch with Sunset Shimmer sitting on the armrest next to Zeon, and Fluttershy and Applejack were sitting in chairs.

"So what's the plan?" Sonic asked.

"Well firstly we should practice the counter-spell," Twilight answered.

"Well we can practice it at my family's farm. They won't mind," Applejack said. "But what about you guys?"

"Me and Shadow will tag along, Just think of us as your audience. While Zeon and Silver get to the school to set up." Sonic replied.

"Alrighty. Let's go!"

Once they got there, they set up in Applejack's garage. After they were set and in place, Twilight pulled out her book. Soon she began to sing while the rest played. Unfortunately the song wasn't good. It was terrible. So bad, but they kept on trying.

"Hey, hey, listen.

We've got a message for you

We're not all alike

But our friendship is true

Yeah, we're really different

But we still get along

So hey, hey, listen to our song

You may think you're in control

But we're here to prove you wrong

With the friendship in our music

With the power of our song

Gonna stomp our feet, clap our hands

With the magic of friendship

Gonna stop your evil plan."

"That sounded way better than the last five times you played it," Spike said trying to be nice.

"Nope," Big Mac said walking by with a bucket full of apples.

"How can I say this gently?" Shadow thought for a moment. "Sonic?"

"It sounded so bad, I wanted to rip my ears off and burn them," Sonic said plainly. Shadow hit Sonic in the back of the head for saying that.

"That was gently?" Sunset asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious what's going wrong with this counter-spell," Rainbow Dash said putting her hand on her hips.

"You turning what should be the chorus into a five minute guitar solo so you can show off?" Applejack questioned angrily.

Rainbow Dash looked at Applejack with anger., "I wasn't showing oft. I just have to pick up the slack somehow. Are you guys even trying?"

"I'm trying," Fluttershy cut in.

"It's fine." Twilight laughed hysterically. "It'll be fine. One more time from the top."

"I think it's best if you all take a break," Shadow said standing up.

"Besides, me and Shadow could use some practice," Sonic said taking Rainbow Dash's guitar.

"But what about Zeon and Silver?" Twilight asked as she and Fluttershy sat down.

"Don't worry, they have been practicing for years. They'll be fine." Sonic said

"Alright, we'll take a break." Twilight said.

"Grand idea, darling," Rarity said. "And maybe we could try some of the wardrobe choices I've put together? I'm particularly fond of this one." Rarity rolled some clothes in before trying one on. She now wore a pink sparkly band uniform. "Of course, we could always go with something a bit more modern."

"We're trying to save our school here," Applejack told her while handing Shadow her bass and sitting down. "Enough with the costumes."

"You can never have enough costumes." Rarity was now in a gold suit with a futuristic helmet.

"She just wants to make things fun." Pinkie supported. "Isn't that what being in a band is supposed to be?"

"I'll start things off, but I'm a little out of practice," Sonic said as he played a hardcore rift before suddenly stopping.

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped when she saw this. Sonic repeated the process a few more times, each attempt getting better and better. Soon he turned the guitar to it's loudest and played a solo amazingly. Shadow smiled before he stood in front of Sonic.

"Holy moly," Pinkie said as she started playing her drums.

Next thing the girls knew, The Freedom Fighters were playing the most amazing music ever. Sonic would play one solo while Shadow were follow it with his own. From their point of view, it didn't look like practice. It looked like a guitar battle. Soon instead of going at each other, they were playing together. At the final number, Sonic raised his guitar up while Shadow dropped to his knees.

 **(If you guys wanna hear the music they played search up 'reboot guitar battle')**

Once they were done, they looked at each other and did a fist bump.

"Looks like we still got it," Sonic smirked.

"No doubt," Shadow smirked back.

"Wow guys that was amazing," Twilight said while the girls agreed.

"Amazing?" Rainbow questioned. "That was the most epic thing I ever saw. How did you guy get so good?"

"Please. I've been playing since I was a kid," Sonic said.

"I can easily memorize everything and replicate it," Shadow replied.

"As interesting as this is, we don't have that much time. We're supposed to check in at the Battle of the Bands in fifteen minutes." Sunset informed her friends. The Rainbooms gasped while gathering all their equipment.

"But ... But it's not ready. If we play the counter-spell in the first round and it doesn't work, the Sirens will make sure we don't get a chance to play it again."

Suddenly she felt someone slap her. The sound of it made everyone stop. Shockingly enough it was Shadow who did it. He then put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Twilight! You have to calm down."

"Yeah, Twi," Applejack said. "Besides we'll buy ourselves some time so you can keep workin' on it."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Rarity asked.

"We compete in the Battle of the Bands for real. I take over lead vocals again and we stay alive until the finals. We unleash the counter-spell then!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly. She then turned to Twilight. "You'll have figured it out by the finals, right?"

"Of course she will," Spike said before Twilight could answer. "Twilight Sparkle's never met a problem she couldn't solve. Right, Twilight?"

"Right," Twilight answered but Shadow could see she wasn't sure.

"Then let's go win us a Battle of the Bands!" Rainbow Dash announced.

Sonic smiled at her before saying, "Everyone box everything. Shadow and I will handle things from there."

The Rainbooms weren't sure of what Sonic was suggesting, but complied. Before Shadow could turn away to help, Twilight called to him.

"Shadow."

"Yeah?" He said looking at her.

She smiled to him and said, "Thanks."

Shadow smiled back at her. "Anytime."

"But can you do it without the slapping me, please?" She and Shadow shared a laugh before helping the others. All the while being watched by an angry Pinkie.

Once everything was ready, Sonic said, "Ok, everyone gather up around us and prepare yourselves."

"Prepare ourselves for what?" Applejack asked.

"You'll see," Shadow said.

Sonic and Shadow both lifted their hands and the chaos emeralds on the fingers started to glow. Then they both yelled,

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

In a bright flash, they all disappeared and reappeared in the back stage with Silver and Zeon finished with setting up. The Freedom Fighters stood fine while the Rainbooms were having a hard time standing up. Luckily all their stuff were with them so they had something to lean on.

"You girls ok?" Zeon asked.

"Peachy," Rainbow Dash groaned.

"What was that?" Twilight asked holding her stomach.

"Chaos control," Shadow said. "With it we can move anywhere through space and time."

"So we like teleported?"

"Yeah, but it looks likes you girls are alright. Most people puke during their first times," Silver smiled.

"Hold that thought," Pinkie said covering her mouth before running off.

"Wait up!" Rainbow Dash went too with everyone, except Twilight and Sunset.

Shadow went over to Twilight and rubbed her back, while Zeon rubbed Sunset's back. Shadow looked down at her and asked, "You ok?"

She looked at him and said, "I've teleported before, but this has never happened to me."

"You've must have only teleported short distances." Zeon said.

"True." Twilight replied.

Shadow helped her up and Zeon helped Sunset up. Shadow looks at Zeon and said,

"Come on. Let's take them outside."

"Okay, come on Sunset." Zeon said helping her up.

Twilight blushed a little and stood up bedside him. "Okay."

Before they left, Shadow turned to Sonic and Silver,

"You think you can finish getting everything set up while we're gone?"

Sonic smiled and said, "Please. With my speed and Silver's Psychokinesis it will be done in no time."

Shadow nodded to him before turn to Twilight. "Let's go."

Shadow and Twilight went walking around the school for a while. Twilight was hunched over while Shadow held her up while they walked. Soon they reached a bench and sat down.

"Feeling better?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah thanks," Twilight smiled to him. "You really are a gentleman, Shadow."

"Me? Nah." Shadow denied.

"It's true. You're always so kind and thoughtful."

"Hehe. Its nothing."

"You're a very good guy, Shadow." Twilight then leaned onto Shadow's shoulder while Shadow blushed. "It feels like whenever I feel down, I can just lean on you."

Shadow stayed still for a moment before quickly standing up. "I'll get you some water."

And with that, he left leaving a confused Twilight.

Zeon and Sunset walked around the school and stopped at some stairs. Zeon helped Sunset sit down.

"How're you feeling Sunset?" He asked.

"A little better, Zeon I was wondering. Why did you choose to add me to your band?" She asked.

Zeon smiled and stroked her back which caused her to blush a bit.

"It's because I saw how you looked when the Rainbooms asked Twilight to join their band, I didn't want to see you upset so I said what I said." Zeon replied.

Sunset smiled and scooted closer to Zeon and laid her head on his shoulder, this caused Zeon to blush but he smiled and held her close.

"Well thank you Zeon. You're so kind and caring to me. It makes me happy that I got to meet you." she said.

"Same here Sunset. I was actually happy to meet you." he said. "We should probably head back." Zeon suggested.

"Can we stay like this for a little longer?" She asked.

Zeon smiled and said. "Sure we can."

Shadow found himself leaning in front of a vending machine, trying to calm down. He took deep breathes before taking one last big one. He stood up before punching the snack machine. Thankfully instead of breaking it, a bottle of water came out.

"Ok. I've calmed down. Now to get back to Twilight." Shadow grabbed the bottle and made his way back. As he did, he bumped shoulders with someone. "Sorry about that."

"You should be!" the person said angrily. Shadow turned around and saw a blue haired guy. He had a white shirt with a blue shield and lightning bolt, with a grey jacket, and blue jeans. "Watch where you're going!"

"And you are?"

"Flash Sentry."


	5. Chapter 5: shake your tail

**chapter 5**

Shadow stood in front of Flash. Both of them glaring at each other and ready to brawl. While Shadow was tightening his fists, he felt something in his hand. He looked down and saw a bottle of water. Suddenly he remembered why he was there.

Shadow turned his back to Flash and said,

"I don't know what your problem is, but I don't have time for this."

"Don't you dare turn your back to me!" Flash yelled grabbing Shadow by the shoulder and forcefully turning him.

Shadow pushed him away with his free hand.

"What is with you?!"

"You and your brothers"

"Sonic, Silver, Zeon and I aren't brothers"

"Whatever. The point is I don't like any of you. And just so we're clear the Flash Drive is gonna win this thing."

"Flash Drive?" Shadow laughed a little. "Is that seriously your band name?"

"Yeah! What of it?"

"Nothing, it's fine if you like naming yourself after a thumb drive."

"Why you?!"

Flash ran at Shadow with his fist raised, but Shadow, having much more combat experience, grabbed Flash's wrist and flipped him over. Shadow was about to punch him in the face, but then he saw a green glow in Flash's eye. Shadow knew he seen the glow somewhere before, but didn't know where.

Shadow moved away from him and said, "I don't know what's going on with you, but again I don't have time for this"

With that he quickly left, before things got out of hand while Flash stood up and glared at him.

Meanwhile the Rainbooms each chose to take walks of their own on their own. Rainbow Dash was sitting on the bleachers in front of the soccer field trying to psych herself up. But all her thoughts kept going back to a certain boy blue haired boy. She sighed at the thought until someone tapped her shoulder. She turned and saw Shadow standing by her.

"Oh Shadow. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm just here to get you. Sonic sent me to get you girls." Shadow answered

"Oh ok."

"Yeah, it's a shame the Rainbooms don't know how lucky they are for having you as a band leader."

"I know right?!" Rainbow Dash asked excitedly before quickly calming herself.

"After all it's your band."

"Well I don't want to brag, but I was the one who started this thing."

"I'm sure you are." Shadow smirked. "Listen why don't you go to the stage while I look for the others?"

"OK!" Rainbow Dash yelled before quickly running off.

Fluttershy was sitting on the grass playing with a flower. Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder. She turned and saw Shadow. Fluttershy stood up and dusted herself off.

"Oh Shadow, were you looking for me?" she asked.

"Yeah. Sonic and I are looking for you girls."

"Oh ok." She was about to walk away when Shadow stopped her.

"Yeah. He also won't stop talking about you."

"REALLY?!" Fluttershy asked excitedly before quickly calming herself. "I mean, he talks about me?"

Shadow smirked. "Yeah. All he talks about is how amazing and beautiful you are."

"He does?"

"Yeah, You know it's a shame the Rainbooms never sing any of your songs."

Fluttershy looked down and sigh sadly. "Yeah."

""I heard from Twilight that your songs are really good."

"Yeah."

"Too bad you never get to play them."

"Yeah..."

"It's all because Rainbow Dash is so self absorbed."

"Yeah." Fluttershy's face started to become angry.

Shadow smiled. "I'm gonna look for the others, you can head to the stage."

"Ok" With that, Fluttershy left while Shadow walked on.

Rarity was in the theater department sewing a outfit for herself. She then felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Shadow. She turned her sewing machine off and faced to him.

"Shadow, darling. Whatever are you doing here?" She asked him

"Just looking for the rest of the Rainbooms." Shadow replied. "Shows about to start."

"Oh really? But my costume isn't ready I should hurry then." Rarity turned back around to her sewing machine and resumed her work.

"Too bad the rest of the girls don't appreciate your work. " Shadow smirked. "After all a good band needs good outfits."

"You are absolutely right, darling."

"Especially Applejack."

"So true."

"Anyway I'm going look for the others while you finish up."

Applejack was walking along the path to the stage when she bumped into someone. She fell down and when she looked up she saw Shadow. Shadow offered her a hand and pulled her up.

"Howdy, Shadow what are you doing here?" Applejack asked fixing her hat.

"Just getting everyone," Shadow said. "Shows about to start."

"I was just on my way there now."

"Ya know Silver won't stop talking about you."

"REALLY?!" Applejack asked excitedly before quickly calming herself. "I mean, really?"

Shadow smirked. "Yeah. All he talks about is how charming and unique you are."

"Does he now?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna look for the others." Just before she walked off Shadow said,

"Let's hope Rarity doesn't try to make you wear one of her ridiculous outfits."

"I hear that."

"If only she could see, having skills is better than clothes."

"Uh-huh"

"And Rainbow Dash going on and on about this being 'her' band"

"That what ah keep telling her. It's 'our' band!"

Shadow smiled. "Anyways you go on ahead. I'll look for the others"

Pinkie was backstage working on one of her drums, when someone tapped her head. She looked up and saw Shadow smiling at her. She smiled back before standing up.

"Hey Pinkie," Shadow greeted her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm turning one of my drums into a party cannon"

"Wow not just cute, but smart as well."

Pinkie's face instantly blushed. "R-r-really? You think I'm cute?"

"Of course I do. Anyone can see that. Plus you know how to have a good time. "

Pinkie's face got redder. "Well I..."

"Too bad the others are so serious now. Didn't you girls form this band to have fun"

"That's what I thought too." Pinkie said sadly.

"Hey maybe you should use your cannon during your performance. That's sure to bring a smile to everyone's faces."

Pinkie's face lite up. "You're right!"

"Anytime." Shadow smiled. "Listen, the show's about to start so I'm gonna look for the others"

"Okie dokie!"

Twilight was still sitting on the bench waiting for Shadow. Lately Shadow was always on her mind. She looked up and sighed happily. Suddenly someone put their hand over her eyes.

"Guess who?" the person asked.

"Shadow?" Twilight answered.

Shadow let go of her. "How did you know?"

"You're the only person I know, besides Sonic, Silver and Zeon who wears gloves"

Shadow looked down at his hands then to her. "As I expected form a princess of Equestria."

"Oh I don't know about that."

"It's true. After all, you've never failed at anything and you most certainly can't fail at something as simple as stopping the Sirens."

Twilight was starting to feel uncomfortable so she tried to change to the subject.

"Um hey didn't you say you were gonna get me some water?"

"I did? I mean I was but I ran into Sonic and the others. They told me to get you girls."

"Oh ok then." Twilight stood up.

Shadow smiled. "You go on ahead, I'll look for the others"

Back at the stage, all of the band had gathered. On the stage was principal Celestia and vice principal Luna.

"Welcome to the first ever Canterlot High School Battle of the bands," Celestia announced. "I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school."

All the bands and students cheered

"We are so glad our three newest students encouraged us to turn this into something exciting!" The Dazzlings smiled at their pawns.

Luna took to mic and said, "But, as this is now a competition, we can only choose one winner. Who is it going to be?"

Everyone started to glare at each other and argue. Little did everyone know a green mist was coming from them. A mist that the Sirens absorbed. Adagio turned to her sisters and said,

"You feel that, girls? Our true power is being restored."

The Sirens giggled feeling confident. Suddenly they looked down and saw their shadows moving. They grew darker, pulled together, and formed behind them. Aria and Sonata looked surprised but Adagio wasn't.

"Sounds like you girls are having fun," A voice came from the shadow before two green eyes formed.

"Of course. For soon we will be more powerful than ever." Adagio bragged.

"I see" said another voice

"And where have you two been, Mephiles and Nazo?"

"Lets just say I helped things along" Mephiles said before disappearing with Nazo.

The Dazzlings said nothing. Suddenly the gym doors opened and the Rainbooms walked in. For some reason they kept sneaking glances at each other. Adagio smiled at them and said, "Soon we'll have the strongest magic here and not only conquer this world but others as well."

"But the Rainbooms and Freedom Forks, or whatever they're called aren't under our spell. How exactly are we supposed to get their magic and power?" Aria pointed out.

Adagio smiled wickedly. "Patience. They may not be under ours, but I think I know who's"

Later that day, all the bands were getting ready. First up was Snip and Snails 'trying' to beatbox. If you could call it that. All of the groups didn't know what to make of it, except Pinkie Pie who was jamming out to them. They then dropped their mics trying to be cool, but the mics got too close and made a feedback noise.

Principal Celestia and vice principal Luna, who were judges, sat in front of them gave them a blank look. Celestia looked at the score cards and said, "Please do not drop the microphones."

Snip and Snails high-fived thinking it was a compliment. As they walked pass the Rainbooms and Freedom Fighters, they taunted,

"In yo faces, Rainbooms and Freedom Dorks!"

"That's Freedom Fighters!" Sonic yelled.

Zeon touched Sonic's shoulder. "Calm down Sonic."

Applejack smiled confidently and said, "Least we know one group won't stand in the way of us getting to the finals."

Rainbow Dash smiled at her and said, "Let's get ready to rock!"

"Knock 'em dead out there Dash," Sonic smiled.

Pinkie looked around and said, "Wait! Where's Rarity?"

"Ooh! Here! I'm here!" They heard Rarity's voice. They turned their heads and saw she was wearing a hippie-inspired outfit with metal fringes. Both bands gave her a blank look. "We will be performing in front of an audience. I'm not going to wear something fabulous?"

Applejack sighed. As the Rainbooms went on stage, Shadow said,

"Good luck out there!"

"Thanks," Twilight and Pinkie said at the same time. They turned to each other surprised and then turned back to go on stage.

As the girls stood in front of everyone, Twilight looked to the Rainbooms

"Remember. We have to be good enough to make it through, but not so good we let the Sirens see the magic within us." They nodded. "They could realize we plan to use it against them!" Rainbow Dash said. "Be cool enough to win, but not so cool that we end up showing off the whole ears and tails and rainbows things. So ... about 20 percent less cool."

Pinkie hit her sticks together and counted down. "1, 2"

 **(Shake your tail)**

 **[The Rainbooms]**

 **We've just got the day to get ready**

 **And there's only so much time to lose**

 **Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party**

 **So let's think of something fun to do**

 **We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen**

Photo Finish and the Snapshots got up on the catwalk above the stage with magnets connected to puppet strings. They lowered them down and attached them the Rarity's outfit. Soon they were working her like a puppet. Sonic saw this and motioned Silver to head up with him. Silver nodded and followed Sonic up.

 **We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right**

 **All our friends are here**

 **And it's time to ignite the lights!**

 **Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight**

 **Shake your tail, shake your tail**

 **Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight**

 **Shake your tail, shake your tail**

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 **So what you didn't get it right the first time**

Pinkie looked into the crowds and saw some of the crowd was losing interest. She decided to use her party cannon drum to try to get it back but the confetti got all over the Rainbooms.

[ **Pinkie Pie]**

 **Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime**

 **[Rarity]**

 **Do your thing, you know you're an original**

 **[Applejack]**

 **You're right these are so funny that they're criminal**

 **[The Rainbooms]**

 **Ohh-ahh!**

While singing Twilight accidentally swallowed a piece of confetti. Luckily Fluttershy knocked it out of her. Twilight then saw Flash looking at her unkindly and walk away. Shadow could see how he she looked, before he saw Snips and Snails messing with the lights. Shadow glared at them motioned to Zeon to follow him. Zeon nodded and followed Shadow up.

 **We've just got the day to get ready**

 **And there's only so much time to lose**

 **Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party**

 **So let's think of something fun to do**

 **We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen**

 **We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right**

 **All our friends are here**

The two groups of sabotage were having fun until both bands felt a tap on their shoulders. When they turned around they saw Sonic, Silver, Zeon and Shadow smiling that them while cracking their knuckles. No one could hear the sound of the punching and screaming over the music. Unfortunately for Rarity, the fight pulled on the strings causing the sleeves of her outfit to come off.

 **And it's time to ignite the lights!**

 **Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight**

 **Shake your tail, shake your tail**

 **Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight**

 **Shake your tail, shake your tail**

 **Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight**

 **Shake your tail, shake your tail**

 **Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight**

 **Shake your tail, shake your tail**

 **Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!**

Once they were done, they looked into the crowd and saw no one was clapping other than the judges. Just as they got off stage, everyone heard a yell. Everyone looked up and saw Sonic, Silver, Zeon and Shadow jump down with two very beat up bands.

"Yo Principal Celestia and vice principal Luna. I think you should do something about these guys," Sonic said as he and Shadow threw them off stage. "We caught them sabotaging the girls." Shadow said.

"My goodness, what happen to them?" Celestia asked standing up and looking over her students.

"We kicked their butts that's what," Silver answered before looking at the crowd with Zeon.

"And let that be a lesson to all of you!" Zeon said as his hand glows green.

"Mess with the Rainbooms and you mess with us!" Sonic warned.

The girls smiled at how good friends Sonic, Silver, Zeon and Shadow were until Rarity yelled while Sunset Shimmer and Spike had to held her back,

"THEY'RE THE ONES THAT RUINED MY OUTFIT! MAKE THEM SUFFER SOME MORE!" Rarity shouted

"Well rest assured these students will not only be disqualified, but will received a proper punishment." Principle Celestia said.

Sonic, Silver, Zeon and Shadow nodded then got off stage. Rarity turned and grabbed onto Sunset Shimmer while crying.

"Ruined. Absolutely ruined!"Rarity cried.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't wore that darn dress." Applejack said to her.

Rarity was shocked at what she said. She turned to Applejack and said,

"Did you not hear Sonic, Silver, Zeon, and Shadow? We were sabotaged!"

"Yeah and they wouldn't have been able to do it if you hadn't dressed like ... like this! We need to sound good! That's all!"Applejack retorted.

While they were arguing, the Freedom Fighters, Twilight Sparkle, and Sunset Shimmer watched them.

"And what's with the confetti, Pinkie pie?" Rainbow Dash yelled holding a piece of paper. "How am I supposed to shred if there's paper stuck in my frets?"

"It was pretty distracting," Fluttershy added behind her.

Pinkie got angry and turned to Fluttershy and yelled,

"Ha! Says the girl who was running from a light the whole time. A light!"

"Enough!" Sonic, Silver, Zeon and Shadow yelled at them as their powers flared. This caused everyone to stop.

"We're gonna get ready for our turn." Sonic said walking away.

"You girls take a breather," Silver said as he followed.

"You girls still sounded much better than most of the other bands," Sunset Shimmer stated before following the boys.

"I'm sure we'll make it to the next round. But it won't matter if you don't have that counterspell ready." Twilight looked nervous.

"You all find a place to practice where the Sirens can't hear you. I'll keep an eye on things here with Sonic, Silver and Shadow." Sunset looked on stage and saw Derpy's group playing some weird sounds.

Meanwhile the Dazzling had watched the Rainbooms argue. They smiled as two figures stood behind them. Adagio turned to them and said,

"Well done. However did you it?" Adagio asked

The figures stood in the light and revealed to be Shadow and Nazo. He smiled before his appearance changed. His red highlights turned grey, red clothes turned grey as well, his symbol disappeared, and his eyes turned green. His voice change as well,

"A simple trick," He said smugly.

"Do tell, Mephiles," Aria said.

"All I needed was a simple touch and I could take a peek into their minds. Just long enough to see not only what they fear, but hate in each other. And since I look almost identical to Shadow they let their guard down." Mephiles explained

"And soon they will be at each other's throats and their powers will be ours!" Nazo finished

"And no one will stop us!" Adagio said

They then laughed evilly


	6. Chapter 6: demons hide

**Chapter 6**

"I don't think we should use a classroom."Twilight said as she and the Rainbooms walked through the hall until she bumped into Flash. She laughed nervously. "We really need to stop bumping into each other like this."

Twilight waited for a response while Flash looked to his band mates and asked them,

"Uh, you guys hear something?"

"Uh, nope," they replied to him.

Twilight decided to give it another try. "I said, 'We have to stop..."

"There it is again. So annoying"

Twilight looked heartbroken. She was about to say something when...

"Twilight!" A voice called to her. Both groups turned and saw Shadow and Sonic running to them.

"Where are you girls..."

Shadow didn't finish as he and Flash saw each other.

"You!" Shadow and Flash yelled at each other before grabbing each other's shirts and growling.

"What?!" Applejack yelled. "You know each other?"

"He's the jerk who attacked me!" Shadow yelled not looking away.

"He's the freak who thinks he's all that!" Flash did the same.

Twilight didn't know what to do. The two boys she liked were at each other's throats. She tried to be the peacekeeper and said,

"Can't we just..."

"How about I put you back with the dirt?" Shadow yelled not noticing Twilight.

"I'd like to see you try," Flash yelled back.

Shadow and Flash broke apart and took off their jackets. Both got in fighting stances and yelled,

"Come on! Let's go!"

"Woah there you two!" Applejack yelled as she, Sonic and Rainbow Dash held Shadow back while Flash's band mates did the same for him.

"I can see you got a bone to pick with him, Shad. But ya can't start a fight!" Sonic said.

"He's right." Rainbow Dash said holding Shadow's left arm. " Not only will you be disqualified, but you'll get in a lot of trouble too."

Shadow was about to yell at them to let go when suddenly he felt two sets of arms wrap around him. He looked down and saw Twilight and Pinkie looking at him with pleading eyes. Shadow knew he had to calm down ... for them.

Shadow took a deep breathe before dropping his arms. He then looked at them and said, "Ok"

The girls and Sonic let go of him while looking at him proudly. Suddenly Shadow pulled Twilight and Pinkie into a hug. Both blushed before looking up at him. Shadow smiled at them and nodded. They smiled back before returning his hug.

Once they let go, Twilight turned to Flash and asked,

"Why are you acting like this? I thought we were friends."

Flash shook his mates off and said,

"Yeah. And then you decided you come back here just so you could beat me in the Battle of the Bands. And apparently you're hanging you're with this guy!" Flash waved his hand toward Shadow "I want this, Twilight. And you and him are trying to take it from me. Some friend."

"It's not like ... " Twilight tried to explain

"Come on, Twilight" Applejack interrupted. She then led everyone away from them. "We've got things to do."

"You really think you're going to help them? I bet you have no idea what you even doing."

Shadow saw tears in Twilight's eyes and suddenly stopped. He turned and yelled,

"Hey, Sentry!"

The Rainbooms, and Sonic stopped and saw him looking at Flash with murder in his eyes. They were getting ready to hold Shadow back again, when Flash replied,

"Yeah?"

"Your band is in D block, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So are the Freedom Fighters! That means we face each other in the next round!"

The Rainbooms gasped. Rarity checked her phone for the listings and said,

"He's right!"

Rarity showed them the list and the girls crowded around to see. They saw right after the Freedom Fighters play against the Crusaders, they go against the Flash Drive. They all looked at each other shocked then back to Shadow.

Shadow smiled. "We'll settle this in the competition! Your band vs ours!"

Flash smiled. "Fine. You're on! And you'll lose!"

Shadow chuckled. "Actually, the reason I came here was to see if the girls wanted to see me, Silver, Zeon, Sunset Shimmer and Sonic perform, but why don't you come too?"

"Fine, but only to see you embarrass yourselves" With that Flash and his band left.

"Shadow, honey," Rarity started. "While it is not my place to say but..."

"Take him down!" Pinkie yelled. "Bury him! Destroy him!"

"Shadow are you sure about this?" Twilight asked. Shadow turned to her and wiped a tear away with his finger and nodded before walking back. Twilight smiled and followed him. "Come on girls!"

At the corner of the hall, the Dazzlings were watching. Adagio smiled and said, "What's this? Tears, two love triangles, and a tension between two boys? And all in the first day! If things are this good in the first round, I can't wait for the finals."

They laughed until the intercom came on and said, "The next band to take the stage will be ... The Freedom Fighters."

"Let's head back. I want to see how good those boys are."

As they made their way back, Adagio walked into a dark hall with Sunset Shimmer, Silver and Zeon were leaning against the lockers. They got off as Sunset said,

"You're never going to get away with this." Sunset said.

"Why? Because you didn't?" Adagio said. Sunset Shimmer looked down sadly.

"What's she talking about?" Silver asked Sunset.

"You didn't tell them?" Adagio smiled. "Oh We know all about you, Sunset Shimmer. You've got quite the reputation at Canterlot High."

"I've changed." Sunset defended herself. "I'm in a much better place now."

"Waiting in the wings while your 'friends' have all the fun?" Aria countered.

"Oh, yes." Adagio continued. "You girls are so tight. And yet, they didn't ask you to be in the band."

"Probably afraid no one would want to see them play if she was in the group."

"Too bad," Sonata said. "So sad."

"If it's any consolation, no one is going to remember you at all by the time we're done." Adagio taunted making Sunset even more sad.

"Hey!" Zeon yelled making a green flame wall between him Silver, Sunset, and the Sirens. "Back off."

"Why are you taking her side? Don't you know what she's done?" Adagio asked.

"No, but frankly I don't care! She's a good person now and that's all that matters. You can say she did bad things, but I know she regrets everything she's done. She is not that person anymore. She's amazing, kind and caring." Zeon said making her feel better and she started to blush.

"Zeon," Sunset smiled.

"We have faith in her. No matter what she did. She is a friend to us, and if you say one more bad thing about her." Silver glared as he and Zeon had energy bursts through their bodies.

"We'll make you pay dearly for it." Zeon finished.

"Do you really think you can beat us?" Adagio asked

Silver and Zeon were silent for a moment.

"No we don't. We know you have the judges under a spell so maybe me, Silver, Sonic and Shadow can't beat you, but we know Rainbooms will." Zeon said.

"Big words" Adagio smirked

"Come on. Its our turn." Zeon and Silver lead Sunset away.

Back at the stage, Sonic, Silver, Zeon, Sunset and Shadow were getting ready. Shadow was sitting down drinking water while Sonic was doing some stretches, Zeon was tuning his guitar, while Silver got his drums ready. Soon the girls walked up to them. Fluttershy went to Sonic while Twilight and Pinkie went to Shadow, Applejack went to Silver while the rest stood there.

"How're ya'll doing?" Applejack asked.

"Fine," Silver said while Shadow grunted.

"I'm excited." Sonic said.

"Great, just can't wait to beat those sirens." Zeon said as he strummed his guitar.

"Hey Shadow," Twilight began while pointing at the bottle. "It's that ..."

Shadow looked at the bottle and remembered. He handed her it and said, "Oh right. Here."

"I can't wait to see you guys on stage," Rainbow Dash said excitedly.

"Well you won't have to. Let's go, my friends!" Sonic said

Shadow ignored Sonic's comment and got up. Before they could leave, Fluttershy said, "Wait!"

They stopped and Sonic asked, "Yeah?"

Suddenly Fluttershy kissed Sonic on the cheek. She backed away blushing and said, "For luck."

Sonic smiled to her and said, "Thanks"

"Wait, Shadow, you too," Pinkie said giving him a kiss too. "Got get'em!"

"Pinkie," Shadow started, but before he could say anything, he felt someone kiss his other cheek. He turned and saw Twilight back away blushing. "Twilight?"

"Good luck out there Shadow," Twilight said before she and the others left.

"Silver one for you too." Applejack said as she kissed him on his cheek.

Sonic and Zeon smiled at Shadow and Silver and said, "Quite the ladies men, huh Shadow and Silver."

"Whatever," Shadow said as he went on stage.

"S-shut up!" Silver stuttered. As he followed Shadow.

"Wait up!" Sonic shouted as he, Zeon and Sunset follow them up.

Sonic, Silver, Zeon, Sunset and Shadow stood on stage while everyone stared at them. Obviously the crowd still mad at them for saying they were gonna beat everyone. In the crowd sat the Rainbooms and not far from them was Flash and his group. The Freedom Fighters raised their ringed hands and in a flash of green light, Sonic, Silver, Zeon and Shadow instruments appeared. Sonic had a guitar while Shadow was on base, Zeon had a guitar Sunset got on mic and Silver was behind then with a drum set.

"You ready Sunset?" Zeon asked.

"Not really, every seems to not like me being up here." Sunset said.

Zeon takes her hand and makes her look at him.

"Hey it's okay, don't worry about them, and don't worry about the judges. Just have fun and remember your not alone." Zeon said.

Sunset looks at Sonic, Shadow, and Silver as all three of them nods their heads. Sunset takes a deep breath and let it out.

"Okay I'm ready." Sunset said.

Silver counted down, while Zeon and Sunset got ready to sing.

 **(imagine dragons: demons)**

 **[Zeon]**

 **When the days are cold**

 **And the cards all fold**

 **And the saints we see**

 **Are all made of gold**

 **[Sunset]**

 **When your dreams all fail**

 **And the ones we hail**

 **Are the worst of all**

 **And the blood's run** stale

 **[Zeon]**

 **I want to hide the truth**

 **I want to shelter you**

 **But with the beast inside**

 **There's nowhere we can hide**

 **[sunset]**

 **No matter what we breed**

 **We still are made of greed**

 **This is my kingdom come**

 **This is my kingdom come**

 **[both]**

 **When you feel my heat**

 **Look into my eyes**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **Don't get too close**

 **It's dark inside**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **It's where my demons hide**

While the Rainbooms were watching, Twilight was so into the show that she drunk some of the water. Pinkie, who was in the same state, tapped Twilight's shoulder and pointed at the bottle. While still watching, Twilight passed it to her. Pinkie wordlessly grabbed it and took a sip. Suddenly they heard a gasp. They turned to see the others gawking at them.

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

"Do you know what you two just did," Applejack asked them.

"What? Took a drink of water?" Pinkie said equally confused as Twilight.

"A drink of water Shadow drunk from," Rainbow Dash said.

"Darlings," Rarity started. "You two just indirectly kissed Shadow."

Twilight and Pinkie's faces turned red before looking at the bottle. Next things that happened, Pinkie chugged some of water before Twilight took it and did the same.

 **[Zeon]**

 **When the curtain's call**

 **Is the last of all**

 **When the lights fade out**

 **All the sinners crawl**

 **[Sunset]**

 **So they dug your grave**

 **And the masquerade**

 **Will come calling out**

 **At the mess you made**

 **[Zeon]**

 **Don't want to let you down**

 **But I am hell bound**

 **Though this is all for you**

 **Don't want to hide the truth**

 **[Sunset]**

 **No matter what we breed**

 **We still are made of greed**

 **This is my kingdom come**

 **This is my kingdom come**

 **[both]**

 **When you feel my heat**

 **Look into my eyes**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **Don't get too close**

 **It's dark inside**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **[Sunset]**

 **They say it's what you make**

 **I say it's up to fate**

 **It's woven in my soul**

 **I need to let you go**

 **[Zeon]**

 **Your eyes, they shine so bright**

 **I want to save their light**

 **I can't escape this now**

 **Unless you show me how**

 **[both]**

 **When you feel my heat**

 **Look into my eyes**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **Don't get too close**

 **It's dark inside**

 **It's where my demons hide**

 **It's where my demons hide**

Once they were done, almost the whole crowd cheered. Flash's band looked angry while the Rainbooms stood and clapped. When they were done, the girls went backstage to see the boys and Sunset. When Sonic, Silver, Zeon, Sunset and Shadow got off the stage, they saw the girls were waiting for them. Sonic walked over to Fluttershy, while Silver looked at Applejack, and while Zeon looked at Sunset Shimmer. They looked like they was trying to find the right words for something, but apparently the others picked up the signs.

"Um ... I'm gonna work on some outfits," Rarity said signaling the others. All, but Fluttershy, Applejack, and Sunset Shimmer saw it.

"I'll go with you," Rainbow Dash said going with her.

"I'm gonna chase some squirrels," Spike said following the others.

"I'm gonna work on the counter-spell," Shadow said turning away.

"I'll go too," Twilight said going with Shadow.

"I wanna see Sonic, Silver, and Zeon ask out Fluttershy, Applejack, and Sunset Shimmer!" Pinkie shouted.

"Pinkie!" Everyone, but Sonic, Silver, Zeon, Fluttershy, Applejack and Sunset yelled. Sonic, Silver, Zeon, Fluttershy, Applejack and Sunset Shimmer blushed madly.

"Come on you," Shadow said taking Pinkie's hand and walking away followed by Twilight. Soon every left Sonic, Silver Zeon, Fluttershy, Applejack and Sunset Shimmer alone.

"Listen Flutters..." Sonic started.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to …" Silver continued.

"um go out some time with me," Zeon finished

"You mean like a date?" Fluttershy, Applejack, and Sunset Shimmer asked nervously in unison.

"No, not like a date. A date." Sonic smiled to her.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Silver said.

"Heh, if you want to call it that sure. A date." Zeon said blushing while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes!" Fluttershy suddenly yelled. "I mean I'd like that."

"Of course sugar. I would love nothing more." Applejack replied.

"Yeah. I loved to." Sunset said while blushing.

"Good. We'll see ya tonight." The boys said in unison.

Sonic, Silver, and Zeon was about to walk away when the girls called them back.

"Wait! I thought you guys didn't have any money?" Sunset asked.

"Shadow, Silver, Sonic and I took care of that." Zeon replied.

"How?" Applejack asked.

"Well ... " Silver said.

 **Flashback**

Early in the morning while the girls were asleep, Sonic, Silver, Zeon and Shadow were out looking for an easy way to get money. Soon they came across a big crowd. They took a closer look and saw everyone was looking at a boxer showing off some punches.

"Come on," a guy said next to the boxer. "I got 20,000 dollars and all the money of all the challengers saying no one can beat my boy here!"

"I'll take that bet!" A guy said coming through.

"We have a challenger!" The manager took the man's money and let him step up. "And fight!"

In one punch the boxer knocked the man out. Sonic, Silver, Zeon, and Shadow watched with interest.

"You think you can take him Shadow?" Zeon whispered to Shadow.

"I know I can." Shadow replied.

Shadow smiled, stepped up, and said, "I'd like to take a shot at some of this!"

The crowd all turned to Shadow in shock. As Shadow walked to the boxer, the crowd made a path for him. The manager stepped in front of Shadow and asked, "Are you sure about this kid,?"

"I'll put these up for wager," Shadow said as he handed the man his rings.

The manager almost had a heart attack when he saw them. He turn to the crowd and said, "We have another challenger!"

"You sure about this, Shadow?" Sonic asked standing next to him.

"He is right Shadow. Your betting the chaos emeralds here." Silver said.

"Remember who you're talking to," Shadow smirked.

"He's got this guys." Zeon said. As they watch Shadow step up to the ring.

"Ready! Fight!" the manager yelled ringing a bell.

Shadow instantly closed the gap between them and crouched down. He threw his right fist into the boxers stomach and the boxer fell over Shadow. He was leaning on Shadow's shoulder until Shadow turned slightly and let him fall. Sonic grabbed the money and Shadow's rings and they left the stunned crowd. Zeon gave 5,000 to Sonic, 5,000 to Silver, and 5,000 to shadow.

"There, we each got 5,000 dollars." Zeon said putting his money away.

"So what should we buy first?" Sonic asked.

"Yea, what should we buy?" Silver agreed with Sonic.

"First we need to buy some instruments for the competition, maybe some phones, and when we get home, I need a shower. The guy got sweat all over me." Shadow said.

"Agreed, let's go guys." Zeon said as they left to go get the items they needed.

 **Flashback over**

"I can't believe it," Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy and Applejack walked away. As soon as they were out of the room, they let out a squeal in excitement. "Zeon, Silver and Sonic asked me out on a date!" They said to themselves.

Back to Sonic, Silver and Zeon were jumping up and yelled,

"We did it!" Sonic said.

"I can't believe we asked them out." Silver said doing cart wheels.

"Now we just got to get everything ready." Zeon said as Sonic, and Silver.

They pulled out their phones and called three different restaurants to make reservations. All six of them smiled knowing they had dates to prepare for.


End file.
